


To The Moon and Back

by LeedlingwithRageHappy



Series: Prompt Challenge 2016 [9]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Raychael - Freeform, practice writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 00:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7014223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeedlingwithRageHappy/pseuds/LeedlingwithRageHappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray contemplates his life with Michael on their planet</p>
            </blockquote>





	To The Moon and Back

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #21: A story set on another planet

“What’s Earth like?” Ray asked as he and Michael sat on their balcony, staring out at the treetops surrounding them.

It was a cool summer evening and the land was still except for the faint breath of wind that passed through every so often bringing with it sparkling wisps of pollen.

A small sigh came first followed by Michael’s own question of, “Why are you always asking things like that?”

Ray chewed his lip in annoyance and glared at his companion. “Well, excuse me, Mr. I-lived-there-for-five-years.”

“Five and a half,” Michael reminded with a chuckle. “Seriously though. What’s up?”

Pondering for a moment, Ray thought about the purple haze they constantly lived under and how he was so used to seeing not only the moon, but other planets in the sky as well sitting behind the ring that encircled their planet. It’s not that he minded so much, but that he was just curious. Did something called snow really exist? And what was it that Michael had said was a tornado?

“Life’s great here, Ray,” the man interrupted his thoughts. Ray turned to see Michael with his own contemplative look as he clenched his fists.

“I mean, I lost a family member during a bad storm. Storms like that don’t happen here. This is literally paradise compared to Earth and I probably wouldn’t go back for all the money in the universe.”

Ray didn’t know how to reply since nothing catastrophic ever did happen on their planet. His family was alive and well, jobs were plentiful, and if anyone did die, it was just because of old age. Ray had a perfect life by any scholarly definition, but that didn’t mean it was what he wanted. The perfection was monotonous and though he was a creature of habit, sometimes it was too much. Ray often thought of taking a risk just to see what would happen, who would notice. He wanted a life of adventure and he knew he would not be getting it on this planet.

“Not even if I was there?” Ray blurted out, something inside him beginning to build up.

Michael gave Ray a serious look before shrugging. “You know I’d follow you to the ends of the universe.”

“How about Venus then? Everyone says it’s similar to Earth, just not as many natural problems and if we wanted to visit, we could just hop on a shuttle, spend a day on Earth, bullshit around, I don’t know,” Ray’s words were tumbling out of his mouth, his thoughts shooting back and forth at the prospective of a different life, leaving Michael to catch up in a daze.

“Uh, what?”

Ray let out a huge sigh and took Michael’s hand in his own. “I want to know more about our universe, Michael. I want to see something that isn’t perfect.”

“Been staring at yourself too much?” Michael joked, getting a little laugh out of his companion, and bumped his shoulder against Ray’s. “But, hey, I get it and if that’s what you really want to do...fuck it. Why don’t we go right now?”

Shocked, Ray gaped at his boyfriend before sputtering, “What? Really? Are you serious?” Then, he shook his head, calming down his excitement. “What about getting packed and stuff?” 

Michael seemed unfazed as he whipped out his phone. “I’ll get Gavin to watch our house. Don’t worry about anything. We’ll figure it out when we get there. You’re the one that wanted a change.”

Ray did not miss the sly grin on Michael’s face and practically bowled over the man in a tight hug. The two could only laugh at this impulsiveness and Michael grabbed Ray’s hand, running them down to the docks. Everything was happening so quickly that Ray could only think of how lucky he was to have Michael at his side through whatever future lay ahead of them.


End file.
